GM Torval Vysolra
Torval Vysolra this might not be accurate Used to be a tinkerer and painter Became a warlock/learned about his family through an alien painting he produced Wears weathered old outfit from sailing; old leather overcoat and a sagging shoulderbag he guards with mild hostility Gets distracted by own mind or by things that probably aren’t real Seems very honest and genuine, heart-on-sleeve, though he lies well and often Wants to earn his place from being a useless half-elf into the Elven Sect proper by bringing them back to the material plane Will let anyone not related to him die without thinking too hard about it Arcane focus: Paintbrush he was using at the time - Can communicate telepathically within 30 feet with anything that knows any language Str 7 -1 Frail, very thin Dex 9 0 Fumbling Con 14 +2 Int 11 0 Wis 13 +1 Cha 18 +4 Friendly and easy to talk to HP 32 Proficiency Bonus +2 Hit Dice: 4d8 Light armor, simple weapons (carries small dagger) Spell save DC: Cha 14 saving throws: Wis and Cha (1d4 piercing) Spell attack modifier: +6 skills: Deception and Investigation 2 second-level spell slots Spells Warlock Cantrips Blade Ward - 1 action on self until end of next turn - Resistance (half damage) against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage dealt by weapon attacks Eldritch Blast - 1 action, 120 feet - Ranged spell attack for 1d10 force damage and push target up to 10 feet away from you Friends - 1 action on self (still must choose target), concentration max 1 minute - Advantage on all Charisma checks directed at ‘target’ - ‘Target’ realizes you used magic when the spell ends Book of Shadows Cantrips (book of swirling color) Prestidigitation - 1 action max 10 feet up to 1 hour - Choose one: - harmless sensory effect - light or snuff out a candle, a torch, or a small campfire - clean or soil an object no larger than 1 cubic foot - chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 cubic foot of nonliving material - make a color, a small mark, or a symbol appear on an object or a surface - create tiny nonmagical trinket or illusory image until the end of your next turn - Up to 3 going at a time Dancing Lights - 1 action max 120 feet, concentration max 1 minute (10 rounds) - Create up to 4 lights of any type or medium humanoid form for 10 foot light radius Mage Hand - 1 action max 30 feet, 1 minute (10 rounds) - 1 hand at a time that floats & you control. Can’t attack, use magic items, or carry >10 lbs Spells: 2 2nd-level Spell Slots Comprehand Languages - 1 action on self for 1 hour - Understand any spoken or written language (must touch the paper) Detect thoughts - 1 action on self, concentration up to 1 minute (10 rounds) - search for/choose any thinking creature within 30 feet unless blocked by 2 feet rock, 2 inches metal, or thin sheet of lead; don’t have to see them or know they’re there - Read surface thoughts of chosen creature with more than 3 int - Wis save fail: learn reasoning, emotional state, something big on their mind, and answers to questions they’re verbally asked; target can start Int challenge to make u stop Dissonant Whispers - 1 action max 60 feet - Discordant melody only heard by target creature (deafened creature auto succeeds) - Failed Wis save: 4d6 psychic damage and must use reaction to move as far as possible away from you, but not into obviously dangerous ground/area - Successful Wis save: half damage and not forced to move Invisibility - 1 action on self or touch, concentration up to 1 hour - Invisible until spell ends or target attacks or uses a spell Misty Step - 1 bonus action on self - Teleport within 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see (silvery mist puff!) Eldritch Invocations Eldtritch Sight - Can cast Detect Magic at will/as a cantrip/basically just see magic Repelling Blast - Adds the 10 foot push thing to Eldritch Blast